


Okay, so, MEDICS my dad?

by UntilDawnTrash



Series: Ryder just trying to live! [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anger, Cussing, Denial, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Tenth Class (Team Fortress 2)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntilDawnTrash/pseuds/UntilDawnTrash
Summary: Ryder's mom finds a way to visit, but when she shows her mom her teammates things don't go so well.Ryder's creator needs to get better at summaries.





	Okay, so, MEDICS my dad?

**Author's Note:**

> My first tf3 fanfic, with ocs!  
> Im open to critisism!  
> Heavy x medic isn't properly in yet.

Rider, or Ryder, it didnt really matter, hadnt been asleep.

The girl was too used to having someone to cuddle when she had nightmares, and on top of that she was a light sleeper. Being the secound oldest of 10 means you help out a lot, when the younger kids have nightmares, and she'd put them to bed aswell, so her mom could work.

Though , it WAS more reasonable for her little sisters and brothers to have nightmares, as she was 25 and Lizzy, Eliza, Jack, Sean , Aoife and Aoibheann were all 4 or younger.

She was also used to being fussed over by her mother, due to being both the favourite and  smartest kid (Rai is mature, Ryder is smart, in languages.).

She shook her head, sipping her coffee out of her cup. Lizzy and Eliza had made it. Well, they got a white cup and drew characters from stories she'd told them, but it was just as special.

She frowned. Rai, her sister, and now RED counterpart, had been there when she got the cup. 

She hated her sisters guts, relishing in the moments where her hurley sliced through her sisters skin. It'd been so long since the rivalry started, she could barely remember what started it.

It didn't matter. She had her best friend, and crush, Scout, or as she'd sometimes call him, Jeremy. 

She suddenly smiled, remembering her mother had gotten her way to visit her! Sometimes she was happy the older Irish woman knew people, but it does made her question just how many of her siblings had the same dad.

She finished her coffee, immediately washing it, her mama didn't raise no lazy asshole!

Soon some her teammates came in, she greeted them all, getting more into her usual mood.

She had her weird She-doesnt-even-know-how-it-was-made gear, which let her climb up fucking walls, and walk on ceilings, so she ran up onto the ceiling, crawling on it like her favourite alien, the Xenomorph, except she had no tail, dome head, claws, or acid blood.

No one questioned it, as it was basically a daily occurrence for her to do this.

She went out to the main room, being greeted by her big-sibling figure, Pyro. She smiled and waved at him, and kept going until she was above the scout, who was watching TV.

She smiled, then dropped onto of him, pushing him off of the couch, then lying and stretching herself across it.

"Ryder! I was sittin' there, dumbass!" He hissed at her.

Name calling between the two wasnt uncommon, as Ryder was all too used to her and her friends cursing each other out back in kildare and Dublin. 

"Scout, you have seven older brothers. You should know by now, its survival of the fittest." She teased, smiling at the older boy.

Before she had joined, Scout had been the youngest of the team. But unfortunately for her, she was younger the the boy( she refused to call Scout a man).

"My ma's comin' to visit, so anything she says about me, take with a grain of salt." Scout just rolled his eyes, forcing her to move her legs so he could sit down

"You should start watching more sports, you'll get bored of baseball, and pussy rugby." She said to her friend, looking at the baseball game that was playing.

"Pussy rugby?" "Oh, sorry, you lot call it American football." She snorted at her own joke, then covered her mouth because yay being self conscious.

"I don't get why you call it that-" "Its just rugby, but vith armour because you lot can't handle a few hits." She jumped up. "I'm gonna go vait my the entrance. Vanna be the first to see my ma."she didn't let scout reply, running out. Luckily just in time, as her mother had arrived. She opened the door, instantly getting crushed in a hug.

"Oh, my little girl, how I've missed you!" A thick Irish accent cried,while Ryder hugged back. 

"Missed you to, ma!" "Ryder." "...mam."

"Vell, c'mon in, you gotta meet everyone. They're all pretty cool, but some are kind of veird." Ryder smiled at her mom, leading her in. Everybody but Sniper had went to the main room, so they all saw the older Irishwoman and the younger half German half Irishwoman enter.

A lot of them waved, but both Medic and her mother froze. Ryder was a little confused at this, because she was fairly sure they didn't know each other. 

"Mam.?" She asked, looking at her mother.       She was ignored, which made her very uncomfortable as she was usually fussed over by her mom, and so she might have slight attention issues (due to being so used to attention, and her attention seeking was given positive responses from her mother, she can get panicked if she doesn't get enough attention. ).

Her mother turned to her."Well, why not introduce me to everyone, doll?" Her mother asked, smiling at her.

"Vell, that's Scout, Pyro, Soldier,  Demoman," she listed off the teammates. "That's med-" "I know Ludwig already, dear." "....Vhat?" Darling, I thought you'd of noticed! You are very smart, after all!" The compliment  distracted the girl for a second,  but she got right back. "Vhat do you mean?" 

"He's your father-" "VHAT?" 

Two voices cut the woman off.

One was Medic himself who looked both shocked and confused. The other was Ryder, who was confused and angry.

"You didn't tell me vho the children, Olivia. I would of at least spoken to them!"(I CANT GERMAN ACCENT-)

"Vhat do you mean he's my dad? He couldn't be! This- he couldn't! No vay some like HIM would be my dad! He's insane, idiotic and reckless! Ve're nothing alike! And will never be!"  She continued  her insults,  her anger getting the best of her. "And you vere in touch vith him? You could've let me meet my fuckin' dad at any moment? The fuck, ma?!" She hissed. They were honestly lucky she didn't attack one of the two.

"I didnt think you could handle it-" " 'couldn't handle it' my ass! You just didnt vant me to be happy, did you?! Do you even know vhat it's like, growing up vithout a dad? No, because your family is so perfect and you vere raised to be a proper voman, and you told us dad left, but he didnt even know who ve vere?!" "Doll, I-" "Get out. Leave. I don't want you here and I doubt the rest of the team does. Leave." The younger hissed. Her mother just frowned, but did what her daughter said.

"Ryder-" "Shut up, Medic. I don't vant to talk to you, or anyone right now." After that, the girl stormed to her room.


End file.
